User blog:Silver Fangs/Decks: Katana World, Cyber Shadow Assalt
Katana World this time. Let me know what ya think of it. Card TOTAL:56 'Flag: (1)' x1 Katana World (card) 'Spells: (17)' x3 Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand * CC: Pay 1 Guage * Can only Cast when a Monster attacks a Monster on your Right. * Counter x3 Art of Explosive Hades Fall * Set * CC: Pay 1 Gauge & Select a card from your deck and put it into this card's Soul. * When your opponent calls a Monster, you may reveal the card in this card's Soul. If it's the same Size, destroy the opponent's Monster and they take 2 Damage. Then destroy this card. x3 Clear Serenity * Counter Gauge the top 3 cards of your Deck. x3 Art of Body Replacement * Only Cast during an attack on an opponent's turn. * Counter Negate the attack. x3 Ninja Arts, Steel Ball * Counter Give a battling POWER +3000, DEF +3000, and Attack for that battle. x3 Shinobi Scrolls * Set * ACT OPT you may Pay 1 Gauge and put a card from your Hand into this card's Soul. * You may cast a from this card's Soul by paling it's CC. 'Items: (4)' x4 Windmill Knives, Mooncircle 8000/2 * EC: Pay 1 Gauge * At the end of your turn destroy this card if you don't have a "Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu" on the field. * If this card would be destroyed: Pay 1 Gauge and it is not destroyed. 'Impacts: (7)' x3 Secret Sword, Lethal Formation * Set * CC: Put a Card from you Hand, Deck, or Drop Zone into this card's Soul. * You may Cast an Impact from this card's Soul by paying it's CC. x2 Secret Sword, Moon Fang * CC: Pay 3 Gauge * If this card is in "Secret Sword, Lethal Formation"'s Soul and the opponent Casts an Impact Negate the Cast and deal 3 Damage to the opponent. x2 Secret Sword, Star Crusher * CC: Pay 3 Gauge * If this card is in the Soul of "Secret Sword, Lethal Formation" and the opponent Casts a Spell Negate the Cast and deal 3 Damage to the opponent. 'Size 1: (14)' x4 Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage 5000/2/1000 * If this card would be destroyed you may Discard a non-Monster card from your Hand. If you do this card is not Destroyed. x3 Electron Ninja, Shiden 3000/1/1000 * ACT OPT. Pay 1 Gauge and Discard a : Draw 2 cards. x3 Accelerate Ninja, Hayate 2000/2/1000 * Move x3 Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo 2000/2/3000 * n/a 'Size 2: (11)' x3 Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu 5000/3/3000 * CC: Pay 2 Gauge * When attacked: If this card is on the Left or the Right side you may Discard a and Pay 1 Life. If you do Negate the Attack and Destroy a Monster that Attacked. x3 Agent Ninja, Rinzo 3000/2/6000 * CC: Pay 1 Gauge * When this card is called add 1 "Secret Sword, Lethal Formation" from your Deck to your Hand. x3 Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji 1000/2/5000 * CC: Pay 1 Gauge * When this card is played look at your opponent's Hand. * This card can not be Link Attacked. x2 Wandering Ninja, Tobikato 4000/3/3000 * n/a 'Size 3: (2)' x2 Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma 6000/2/5000 * CC: Pay 1 Gauge * Move * Attack Category:Blog posts